


Black Chocochick

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chocochicks, Comedy, Established Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gen, M/M, Married Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Ignis tries to spend quality time with chocochicks while he and Noctis make a stop for the new Wiz Chocobo Post





	Black Chocochick

**Author's Note:**

> nothing heavy  
> sorry  
> ignoct is cute  
> chocobos are cute  
> (not beta-ed)

_'kweh!'_

_'kweh!'_

Ignis smiled at the group of little chocochicks that crowded around him, all eyeing the gysahl greens he was tearing to smaller pieces for them. One in particular, the smallest with the off white feathers, flapped its wings and jumped, as if it can reach his hands. Ignis laughed dotingly at how inoccent the action was as he finally knelt down, hands forming a bowl to keep the leafy greens presented to the flock of chocochicks before him.

Their little beaks pecked softly at the perfectly sized gysahl greens as Ignis watched. As the little ones ate, Ignis took a good look around him, taking in how little the ranch changed even after restored to former glory. It grew a few acres but much of the newer land was turned to farming ground at the back of the ranch. The place also thankfully began housing even more chocobos, thanks to Wiz and Sania keeping a large number safe in Lestallum during the decade of darkness.

"Good to see you, 'gnis," a familiar voice said and Ignis turned to see a Wiz, a little thin and sporting a cane.

He gestured for Ignis to stay where he was as he limped on over, "'s alright. Keep feeding 'em- they love ya. By the way, how ya livin'?"

Ignis grinned as he brought his eyes back to the little flock in front of him, "Quite well, Wiz. We were finally allowed enough time after restoration to tour Lucis under a new sun."

"Was it you who sent the funds to rebuild this place or was it your husband there?" He shrugged over to Noctis, who was trying to hug every single chocobo at the stables.

"It was him, sir," Ignis said before a golden-feathered chocochick pecked particularly hard at his palm. "Gah."

Wiz laughed softly at the offending chocochick, "That there is Missy. She pecks at people she likes." He passed Ignis after clapping him gently at the shoulder, "Going to thank the King fer a minute."

Ignis watched as Wiz limped over to Noctis and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He was far enough to barely hear their conversation, but it was nice just to see people expressing their gratitude to Noctis.

But while he was distracted, there was a loud squeak or a 'kweh' from a chochick that was not of the little flock. It sported jet black feathers that made its little body look even plumper than the chocochicks surrounding it. It saw the green leaves on Ignis's cupped hands and bolted towards him.

  
"Ah, you know," the bashful Noctis mumbled as he ran a hand through the back of his head, grinning, "I love this place, so it's only second nature in me to get this place back up and running like it used to." In all honesty, Noctis still finds it a little hard to accept the feeling of being thanked. It's been months since the new dawn and he's worked his ass off to restore not just Insomnia, but all of Lucis with the help of his new court, his friends, and Ignis, especcially. Forgetting to accept gratitude for the work they have done was just apparent today.

"That's only half of the thanks I gotta give," Wiz said as he pointed to the rental spot, "How's about I extend your rental period or give y'all a discount?"

Noctis had to politely refuse and when Wiz asked if he was sure he was alright with still paying 50 gil a day, Noctis shrugged with a smile.

"Just paying it forward," he said. Before he could even say anything else, there was a cry coming from the front of the ranch.

 _Ignis,_ his mind screamed as he made a brisk walk to where his voice came from.

  
Ignis was laying on the ground, facing the sky. Noctis almost panicked if he didn't see the black chocochick standing on his torso. Ignis looked over to where Noct was standing and looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh, hello darling," Iggy said calmly as the little flock from earlier began to cautiously crowd around him.

'kweh,' the black chocochick chirped, looking at Noctis as if caught red-handed. Noct failed to stifle laughter as he approached Ignis.

"How did this happen?" he asked, still laughing as he got down to his knees to try and get the black chocochick off him.

"I didn't know I had a gysahl green that had stuck against my shirt, so it pounced on me and ate it," Ignis said as he also took a hand up to carefully shoo the chocochick off his chest.

The chocochick flapped its tiny wings, ruffled its feathers, and Noct and Iggy quickly withdrew their hands. Suddenly, it began walking up closer to Ignis's face, drawn to the reflection it sees itself with on Ignis's visors.

"Oh no," Ignis mumbled, paralyzed, seeing flashbacks except it was a larger black chocobo, "Please don't--"

The chocochick made for a quick peck at his nose and took the visor before bolting.

Ignis shouted and squirmed as he quickly got back on his feet to chase after the little one. Poor Noctis can only laugh so hard that he clutched at his aching side as the chocochicks began flocking around him.

He eventually got up and ran after Ignis.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Just give me more of Noct's laugh please  
> (little sketch by me)


End file.
